kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-27
Summary Laila, inside Brilith's dream, notes that this is the Women's Fashion Fair which was held in Eloth in early N12. This was the time that Brilith came to retrieve the Staff of Agni after she passed her magic exam. Laila deduces that the shadowy figure walking alongside Brilith is Asha, and recalls that she came to get permission from all the AA magicians to use the Human Search System, but Saha had refused to grant it so Asha changed her plan to get one AA magician to do the search for her—Lorraine, who was an exhibitor at the fair. After Laila watched Brilith receive a package from one of the booths, Laila approaches the booth and asks about the product that was just picked up. The person there responds that it was a Divine BF outfit from the Hella brand gallery, and a limited-edition fur cloak from Lorraine Rartia. Laila realizes that Asha has already met up with Lorraine. At their lodgings, Brilith tells Asha that she will need a mage suit, and Hella Divine BF is the most expensive. Since Asha did not care for the coat that came with it, the outfit was modified and a special fur cloak from Lorraine was added. Brilith goes on about how much it all cost, but Asha simply states that she could have gotten them for free since Lorraine is her patron. Brilith is shocked that Asha had not mentioned it before, since the Divine BF outfit cost 1100 gold and Lorraine's fee was 3250 gold. Brilith asks her to accept the clothes as an apology for her mistaking her for a boy, so there will no longer be any hard feelings and they can be friends. Asha asks her why she is so obsessed with having friends, and realizes that she in fact does not have any. Brilith explains how it was hard for others to approach her as she was growing up at the academy, then declares that Asha's rude honesty towards her is proof that they are friends. Asha asks her what sort of books she has been reading, and she replies that she has read more library books than nearly anyone. Asha thinks out loud that Brilith's situation is similar to hers. Brilith misunderstands, and then insists that Asha try on her outfit. Asha tries to decline, but then relents, and asks Brilith to wait there. Brilith, however, is very impatient, and after only two minutes have passed, she decides that Asha needs assistance, and barges in the other room. Asha is topless, and Brilith stares at her in shock. Laila notices that this dream is different from normal, because the scenery on the street continues even though Brilith has already left, so she wonders if this is truly Brilith's dream. She then notices that the Human Search System is in a nearby building, and Brilith would not know how it looks on the inside, and wonders if there is even an entrance. Someone suddenly asks her what she is doing here, and she finds Saha On standing behind her. He tells her that there are few people like himself who would recognize her without her mask. Laila is surprised that he is not a black silhouette like everyone else, and wonders why he is visible to her. He asks her if she is here to secretly use the Human Search System, and Laila responds that she is. She decides to go there first, since it would certainly help her figure out what kind of place she is in. 3-027 Brilith and shadow.png|it must be her 3-027 only the best.png|the best there is 3-027 no friends.png|you have no friends 3-027 Saha surprise.png|no mask today? 3-027 that's right.png|what is this space? Currygom's comment Public service announcement for those who don't remember: One gold coin is worth ~50,000 won (~$44 USD). Afterword When you see her like that, it creates a horror-like atmosphere. It was explained in Episode 3-7 why she appears only as a shadowy figure. Normally, only Brilith can properly see the people in her dreams. They appear as black silhouettes to dream trackers. She blew all that cash... In the story, Ran and Asha made a bet worth 10,000 gold coins, so a few thousand coins may not seem like all that much... but it's a lot of money. It's really a lot of money. Hehehe. The reason why Asha hated the coat is explained in Volume 3. Divine BF is very different from Asha's tastes... extremely different... You're the first person to be this rude to me!! Isn't this type of rationalization usually seen in TV dramas...? So that's how his bangs were back then. His bangs were different in N12, but isn't it strange to see him wearing the same clothes? His outfit has been the same ever since he first appeared in silhouette in the chapter about Brilith's magic exam. In Season 2, Ran asked Saha if he was going to buy clothes, and that it was about time he changed his style... Notes * When Asha says "So you're the same as me", she is likely referring to the fact that other students also found her very hard to approach, so she also had no friends at her academy, and that they both spent a great deal of time in the library. * Questions raised in this episode: ** So...what does Brilith see when she looks at Asha's right arm? References